


In Search of Perfection

by zloya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Human Experimentation, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zloya/pseuds/zloya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of making fantasy a reality for his wealthy clientele, evil doctor Jared Padalecki sets his sights on the next big challenge.    </p>
<p>Can he create an all natural human bitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Perfection” Jared mused, “is an ever elusive goal.”

The creation you view as flawless one day, cracks and spoils in hindsight until the imperfections overshadow any beauty it once possessed. Jared, out of all people, knew about the unending search for perfection. In his clients’ circles, he was known as the Genius Doctor, second to none for in making fantasy reality. He pioneered the skin grafting technique that transformed a skinny rent boy into his owner’s anime fantasy complete with fully functioning pointed cat ears and tail.

Then there was the man with the Barbie obsession. By the time Jared was done, the girl had a 14 inch waist and a double D chest. Unfortunately for the poor girl, the extra weight on her rather diminished torso slowly crushed her lower vertebrae, but the aesthetic results were compelling.

Jared sighed as he clicked through his data base of clients and case studies.

“That’s all they were”, he thought to himself, ”aesthetic changes.”

A few nips and tucks, and he could give his clients any illusion that they desired. But the changes were only skin deep. That Barbie girl sniveled and sobbed her way through weeks upon weeks of her owner’s careful training and in the end, Jared heard he had to put her down. He felt sad at the time, it’s always hard to hear when one of your creations fails to live up to expectations, but as a doctor you could only do so much.

He let the mouse scroll through the archive, stopping to admire a case or two. Bored, Jared sighed to himself, that’s what this feeling is-boredom. Any modification that could be rendered on a human body, Jared and his scalpel had achieved it. He clicked on the picture of a six breasted woman.

“Well that was a clever bit of surgery.”

By the time Jared was done, the woman had 2 rows of fully functioning breasts lining her chest and stomach. Jared had even increased the mammary gland production so that the slave’s tits were always full and leaking milk. Her owner was overjoyed by that addition and paid double the usual fee.

Jared clicked the file closed in disgust. Clients, they’re all the same. When he started his boutique medical service 5 years ago, he thought he was on the cutting edge of medical science. Now all he seemed to do was perform boob jobs and insert skin grafts. The adventure, the creativity of it all was gone. His clients think they are all so unique with their personal fantasy, and pay Jared handsomely for services only he can provide. But after 5 years, he can say with certainty, people are uniformly uncreative. Everyone wants their fantasy to come to life, but no one has the vision to truly commit.

Those rich bastards pay handsomely for the service to procure them their own slave, usually taken from the dredges of society so that pesky issues such as family or friends are not really problem. The cargo is delivered to the doctor for enhancement, but then what happens? The owners get their fantasy but not the temperament to go with it. The changes are only skin deep. Over half of the merchandise has to be put down within the first year. What a waste of good flesh. Jared sighed turning away from his computer.

“Harley come,” he commanded as he strolled out of his office and a the large sandy-coloured mastiff hurried to comply.

“ What I needs is a project” Jared thought,” challenge, something groundbreaking and new.”

Harley caught up to his master up and started to trot beside him, the dog’s tongue lolling out to one side in an obvious sign of pleasure. Jared stopped to pet the dog’s soft short hair. Harley, at least, is a project that Jared can be proud of. He rescued the hulking mutt from the pound when he was just a puppy. All the shelter workers thought that they were going to have to put him down. Even as a puppy, Harley had a spirit of an Alpha. He was too headstrong even then to play ‘cute puppy’ for the multitude of families that traipsed through the pound. But Jared could see even then that Harley was a special kind of dog. He brought him home and trained him, not to be subservient, that approach would have never worked with a dog so willful, but based on a mutual partnership.

Now Harley acknowledged that Jared was the Alpha of the house, but Harley was his second in command. All it took was diligence in showing Harley his role, and providing some firm direction and reinforcement, that’s all. Jared smiled at the thought of all the hours he put into training and shaping Harley into the perfect dog.  
“Yes”, he thought,” Harley was one of my best creations.” “Smart, loyal – Harvey was a perfect pet.”

Jared made his way to the kitchen and opened up the pantry to see if he had anything for dinner. Harvey sat down beside him, cocked his head and whined.  
“Now don’t give me any of that, you’ve already had 3 treats tonight.” Harley crouched as low as possible and looked up with those puppy dog eyes that always meant a scheme behind the dog’s pleading.

“I said no”, Jared said firmly, “Don’t act like a spoiled she-bitch. You’re too much of an Alpha for that, I can see right through it.”  
As if a switch was flipped, Harley jumped off the floor and sauntered back down the hall, no longer interested in Jared.

“Typical”, Jared thought. All of this careful training had made Harley obedient but also rather full of himself.  
“That dog is too smart for his own good.” Jared laughed and shook his head. “It’s almost like the dog needed a project as well.”

Just then an idea popped into his head. A project for Harley and himself….. It would need careful planning and his full unrestricted attention, but it was brilliant in its simplicity.

"Getting back to basics", Jared said under his breath.

You don’t need fancy surgical techniques; the basic building blocks are already there. He thought about Harley’s training versus the multitude of failed purchases his clients made over the years. Ah yes, all you would need is a test subject, some time but it could be done. Jared hurried back to his study to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

“Burger flipper or apple picker. Those are my only options.” Jensen thought morosely as he scanned the wanted ads for a third time. It was already two weeks into summer break and he still haven’t found a job. When he made the decision to stay in the sleepy college town of New Harvest, he thought he had made the best decision for everyone. Sure, it would be hard to pay rent without the room and board scholarship he received during the term, but he didn’t have to go home to his mom and his step-father Rick. 

Rick wasn’t a bad guy, and it was obvious that his mom was head-over-heels for the guy, but they would never have a father/son relationship. Rick always wanted Jensen to be like him. Captain of the football team, pledged to a frat and to be the all around big man on campus. Jensen wanted none of those things. He was happy to spend his days in the library or lying under a tree reading a book. The past 3 summer breaks had been a special kind of torture for the both of them. Jensen spent 3 whole months feeling like a disappointment, and Rick getting frustrated because Jensen wasn’t “making the most” out of the best years of his life. So here he was, at the Harvest Moon Café, nursing his third cup of the $.99 bottomless coffee and scanning the classified for any money making opportunity.

“Minimum wage my ass”, Jensen mumbled to himself as he shoved the local paper away from him. He was never going to find a job that would cover the rent on his studio flat and still give him time to work on his senior thesis. The real thesis work would start in the Fall semester, but he wanted to get the groundwork research out of the way. That meant spending several hours a day pouring over academic journals and research papers. There’re only two options left, he thought. Give up the thesis to work full time or swallow his pride and go back home. Neither prospect sounded appealing.

Slipping out of his booth, he smoothed the wrinkled newspaper and left it on the counter for the next poor student to read. Maybe they would have better luck than he did. He heaved his heavy book bag over his right shoulder and quietly left the café. 

“If I’m not going to find a job today, at least I should get some studying done”, Jensen thought glumly as he headed towards campus. The library was only a 10 minute walk from the café and Jensen made his way there their quickly, his brain cycling through his limited summer options. 

As he passed the notice board outside of the library, a bright yellow flyer caught his eye.  
"Make money fast. Young male candidates needed for clinical trial. Room and board included. Low risk. 24 hour medical supervision. For more information or to set up an interview please call 834-098-9845.”

“Clinical trials?” Jensen thought to himself. “How bad could it be?”

During his freshman year, some of the guys in his dorm signed up for a round of medical experiments over spring break. From how they described it, it was 7 days of sitting around a hotel with a tube down their noses. They said that the tube was a pain in the ass but the experience wasn’t that bad. They watched movies, ordered room service and lay around most of the time. At the end of the week, each of them walked away with $3 grand each. Not bad for a week's worth of work.

With a surge of determination, Jensen riffled through his bag for his cell phone. 

How bad could it possibly be? Being poked and prodded by some doctors would be no worse than being needled by his step-father all summer. Plus if the money was good, he would have enough for a new computer for the Fall term. His old one had a cracked screen and the display flickered like one of those old television sets. He called the number and a friendly-sounding receptionist booked him an interview for the next day.

The Biotest Research offices were a 45 minute drive away from New Harvest, in a large medical complex off the main highway. Of course, the old clunker of a car that Jensen bought his first year at college wouldn’t start that morning and Jensen pulled into the complex with only 15 minutes to spare before his interview with Dr Padalecki. As he walked to the main entrance, Jensen tried to straighten his stripped tie down the front of his shirt. He wasn’t quite sure what kind of attire he should wear for an interview like this, but he decided to go more formal to air on the side of caution. He didn’t want to give a wrong impression. 

The secretary at the main entrance took his name and instructed him to go up to the 34th floor in section DF. After a bit of confusion, Jensen found the right group of elevators that took him up to the correct floor. He walked down the winding corridor of nondescript medical offices until he found the sign "Dr Padalecki - MD". The waiting room was completely empty, bare except for 4 plastic chairs lined up on the far wall. After a moment, Jensen took a seat. The rush of getting there on time had flustered him and he straightened his tie and hair again. Jensen sat there for several minutes until he thought that maybe he walked into the wrong office. He had just gotten up from his seat to check the sign on the door when the inner door opened. 

A tall man wearing a white medical coat entered the room.  
“I’m guessing that you’re Jensen?” Jensen nodded, feeling slightly intimidated by the man’s height.  
Hi I’m Dr. Padalecki” The doctor stuck out his hand and shook Jensen’s warmly. “How about you come inside and we’ll have a chat.” Jensen blushed as Dr. Padalecki smiled and ushered him into the inner office. There was something about that smile that seemed really intimate to Jensen, as if the doctor already knew things about Jensen. But that was ridiculous, they’d just met. 

The doctor’s office was richly decorated. The mahogany bookshelves and tapestry curtains were in stark contrast to the clinical sparseness of the waiting room. 

“Please take a seat.” the doctor motioned to a plush leather wingback chair opposite the wooden desk.

“So, before we begin with the questions, I should probably tell you about the opportunity. Do you know much about Biotech?” 

Jensen shook his head no.

“Well, that’s perfectly understandable. The company likes to keep a low profile. Biotech is a boutique research corporation, committed to providing the most holistic testing opportunities to our clients. While other companies engage test subjects for a week or go for a more periodic sampling, we believe that the best research data is gathered over a prolong period and with strict controls in place. That’s why we want to engage a test subject for a minimum 3 month period. Are you with me so far?"

Jensen bobbed his head. “Yeah, I think so. What do you mean by controls?”

“I saw from your resume that you’re currently attending university, so I assume that you know the basics of experiment design. To test for specific responses, you must control for any outside influences that could skew the results. For this particular engagement, we will need a test subject for a variety of low risk medication trials. This person will need to be in residence at our medical centre for the entire 3 months and will be subject to a tightly controlled diet and schedule. We realize that this is quite a commitment, and are willing to compensate you accordingly. You will receive $10,000 at the beginning of the engagement and additional $30,000 at the successful completion of the trial. How does that sound?”

Jensen sat back in his chair. $40,000 dollars? That’s more money than he could ever make a regular summer job. But the schedule sounded pretty intense. 

“Uh, yes, I mean yes sir, that sounds great. But what about the time commitment? You see, I have this senior thesis that I need to get started on…”

The doctor laughed. “Yes, of course, that’s a fair question. I can see from your resume, that your studies must be very important to you. Don’t worry, the actual testing will take no more than 2-3 hours a day. The majority of your time in the centre will be your own.”

Jensen grinned. Room, board and a whole summer to devote to his thesis. It sounded too good to be true. 

“So, do you have any other questions?”

“Yeah, just one sir. When can I start?”

######

The boy is perfect, absolutely perfect. The thought brought a small smile to Jared’s lips. Jensen Ankles, aged 21, occupation student. The basic information that Jared had written in his case file didn’t do the boy justice. By the time Jensen had responded to the advertisement, Jared had almost given up hope of ever finding a suitable candidate for his project. Most he dismissed within the first five minutes of the interview. Not attractive enough, too headstrong, too many social ties. There was always something to eliminate the applicants. But with Jensen, it was different. 

From the first moment that Jensen stumbled into the office that Jared borrowed from one of his most trusted clients, Jared could see the potential. There was something so vulnerable and innocent about the boy, he would be malleable enough to train. Jared sat back and remembered the initial interview. Jensen arrived to his office 5 minutes before the scheduled time, so Jared had plenty of time to observe him from the security camera mounted in the waiting room. The boy was visibly nervous. He shifted in his seat and smoothed down the adorable tie that he probably bought just for the interview. All and all, he was an attractive specimen and he held his slim body with a delicious air of submissiveness to it. 

Jared’s suspicions were confirmed during the interview. There was no doubt that the boy was smart, but there was a lovely innocence about him. After the initial speech about his shell company BioTech, all of which was naturally a fabrication, Jared started in on the medical history survey. 

The boy got so flustered by the sexual history questions that Jared had to give him a glass of water to calm down. The boy’s profile was perfect. Limited experience in sex and relationships, so the boy’s preferences were not hardwired just yet. Few social ties meant that there wouldn’t be many people that would come looking for him once the project was complete. It was almost as if Jensen was made for the role.


	3. Chapter 3

“Holy hell.” Jensen whispered to himself, “What is this place?”

Jensen steered his beat-up sedan into the circular drive. When Dr. Padalecki described the research center, Jensen imagined hospital rooms and sterile hallways. The red brick, manor house in front of him was nothing like a medical complex. The building looked like one of those stately homes that they use in English historical dramas. The bubbling fountain in the middle of the circular drive and the surrounding parkland completed the picture. Jensen rolled to a stop and reached over for the map again. He must have taken a wrong turn.

As Jensen unfolded the map to retrace his steps, he heard the grand oak door of the house swing open. Dr. Padalecki walked out, trailed by the largest dog Jensen had ever seen.   
“Hello, Jensen. I’m glad you found your way here.” Dr. Paldalecki said as Jensen stepped out of his car. The dog stopped by the doctor’s side, and sat down obediently after a quick hand signal from his master. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know if I had the right place.” Jensen answered. “This place is amazing, but really far out here.”

The doctor laughed. 

“We get that a lot. This place is off the beaten track, but that’s how we like it. Why don’t we get you inside and then I can take you for a tour of the complex?” The doctor’s easy manner and casual clothes made Jensen feel at ease. Truthfully he was a bit nervous when he signed the contract to essentially be a human guinea pig for 3 months but now that he was actually here, it didn’t seem so bad. Jensen return the doctor’s smile and unlocked the trunk for his bag. 

“Let me grab that bag for you. With all that driving, that must have been a long trip.”

“Oh it wasn’t too bad. This place really is in the country, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it was an old family house of one of Biotech’s main shareholders. When the investor sadly passed away a few years ago, he left the house and the lands to the company to continue our unique style of research.” The doctor swung Jensen’s duffle bag over his shoulders. “Can I grab your keys as well? We can move your car into one of the garages for the remainder of your stay.”

“Oh right, sure thing.” Jensen handed over the keys. The doctor took the keys and slipped them in his pocket, a small smile playing on his lips.

The dog that had been waiting patiently next to the doctor suddenly surged forward, nearly knocking Jensen over with his enthusiastic welcome. The dog playfully jumped from side to side, and then proceeded to sniff Jensen’s lower half. Jensen tried to push him away, but the dog only became or exuberant in his exploration.  
“Harley, no. Come.” Dr. Padalecki commanded, slapping the side of his leg. The dog reluctantly returned to the doctor’s side, licking Jensen’s fingers one more time before making his retreat. 

“I hope he didn’t scare you.”

“Oh no, sir. I mean no, not really. I actually like dogs.”

“That’s good to hear, because Harley seems to think that he rules this house. Now, I know he’s big, but he is a real softy inside so don’t be worried around him. I found him to be a good companion when I’m overseeing long research projects out here. I hope you will as well.”

Jensen gave a tentative smile and knelt down to pet the dog’s ears. 

“Hey there boy. It’s nice to meet you.” Harley’s tail swept the ground in response.

“See, he likes you already.”

“Yeah, he seems like a good dog. Really smart too.” Jensen stood up, dusting the gravel off his pants.

“You have no idea.” said, his lips lifting into a half smile again. 

“Now, let’s get you inside. I need to give you the tour and explain the daily schedule to you. You’ll have the rest of the day to settle in, but tomorrow the real fun will start.”

“I have died and gone to heaven.” Jensen mused as he collapsed on his feather down mattress that night. That was the only explanation for his turn of luck. Jensen thought back to his world-wind day. After the doctor showed Jensen to his room, a massive 3 room suite that was four-times the size of his efficiency unit back in New Harvest, they took a tour of the rest of the house. The estate was even more expansive than Jensen even imagined. There were over 20 bedrooms in the complex plus multiple sitting rooms, an entertainment area and a formal dining room. The doctor told him that he was the only patient in residence at the moment, but the complex could be filled to capacity when they had a large clinical trial. 

The house’s gardens spanned over several acres and included a sculpture garden, some tennis courts and a pool. But Jensen’s favorite part of the tour was the library. The large oval shaped room was lined with sturdy oak bookshelves and a series of bay windows looked out to the orchard. It was bright and quiet and Jensen immediately felt at home. 

Dr. Padalecki explained that every morning Jensen would need to report to the clinic for tests and the administering of various drugs, but the afternoons would be his. The doctor knew that Jensen wanted to work on his thesis and gave him full use of the library for his studies. The evenings would be spent on more tests, dinner and a strict bedtime of 10:00. His eating and sleeping patterns would need to be tightly controlled to ensure outside test variables would be controlled. 

That night, an older gentleman, one of the small team of servants that ran the estate, brought Jensen his meal in his room. Jensen felt weird getting dinner served to him by a butler, but the doctor assured him that all of the servants had been working for the estate for years, and prided themselves on their hospitality. 

As Jensen buried himself further into the covers of the bed, he found that he was actually looking forward to this summer. The set up was perfect and the house was amazing. He stifled a small yawn and smiled. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

“I need you to get rid of a car for me.” Jared stood in his office, facing a wall of video monitors. “What do you think I am? A removal service? Get rid of the car yourself.” a nasally voice responded. Jared shifted the phone to his other ear in irritation.

“Now Bernard, we’ve spoken about this before. You owe me, and you’ve agreed to the conditions I laid out. We don’t need to bring up the incident again, do we?” 

Bernard snorted in response, “That bitch had it coming. Acting all high and mighty all the time. If I didn’t bring her a notch down, somebody would have.”

“That might have been true, but that fact remains, you broke the first and only rule of my clientele- discretion is everything.” 

Jared remembered the night that Bernard brought a beaten and bloody girl to the clinic. Bernard swore that she was just some high class prostitute that he picked up a high rollers club downtown. Many of his clients dropped off specimens in the middle of the night, and Jared didn't think about it. It was only later, when Jared was watching the news, that he learned the truth. Beating and kidnapping a Senator’s daughter was not one of the brightest things that Bernard had ever done. But by that time, it was too late. The specimen’s spine was fused in 5 places, making it impossible for her to walk on two legs ever again. Bernard’s request for functioning udders to be installed on her abdomen didn’t help either. Jared had spent months helping Bernard cover his tracks, including finding an overseas buyer for the cow girl. That rich asshole owed him.

There was an awkward pause then Bernard cleared his throat. “So how’s the place? Does good old dad’s summer house meet your lofty expectations?” Bernard clearly wanted to change the subject, and Jared let him. Borrowing the Bernard’s family estate was a key element to Jared’s plan.

“Yes. The estate has everything that I require. Thank you for arrange everything so quickly. Now about the car. I’ve parked a brown sedan at the entrance of the property. I want it to be gone by tomorrow morning. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Car gone by tomorrow morning. Got it. So, when are you going to tell me about your top secret project? If you’re going to this much trouble, it has to be something big.”  
Jared bristled at the thought of Bernard even coming near the boy. The boy was special, and he wasn’t going to spoil the perfection by exposing the specimen to someone as base as Bernard. 

“I’m afraid that’s impossible. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to.”

Jared hung up without hearing Bernard’s response. The monitor screen in front of him showed the boy passed out on his bed, his legs spread wide and inviting across the duvet. Oh yes, he had work to attend to. The experiment would begin tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The training would be all natural, but with the help of some subtle modifications to the boy's body. Unlike his other creations, where the changes were brought on by invasive surgeries, Jared would stick to the bare minimum of medical interventions. It would be much better for everyone if the changes were brought on by the boy's mind rather than a scalpel.

Jared started the experiment the first night. He made sure that one of Bernard’s most trusted servants brought the boy dinner in his room, and left him with the explicit instructions to eat everything on his plate. The clinical trial, the servant emphasized, hinged on controlling all outside variables even his food consumption. What the servant failed to mention was the heavy dose of sleeping narcotics that Jared added to the food. The servant had been with Bernard’s family for years and judging by Bernard’s and his father’s sexual predications, the servant had probably seen all kinds of morally questionable behavior over the years and knew how to keep his mouth shut. 

By 10 o’clock when Jared rolled in his medical cart into the boy's bedroom, the boy was passed out face-first on the bed. He hadn't even crawled under the sheets. The drug must have worked quicker than Jared anticipated. Jared took a moment to savor the long lines of the boy’s legs and the gentle swell of his ass. The boy was naturally beautiful without any modifications. Jared stifled his growing arousal. He needed to be clear headed for the procedures. 

Before he began, he tested the effectiveness of the narcotics. Starting at his feet, he slowly moved his hand up the boy’s leg, pinching and squeezing softly along the way. The boy was unresponsive to all external stimuli. Excellent, Jared thought at he moved his cart around to the side of the bed. 

He started with the more invasive of the 2 procedures. He stripped the boy of his pajama bottoms and took a minute to savor the scene of his exposed ass. Oh yes, Jared thought to himself, he could get used to seeing the smooth mound of his ass up in the air begging to be bred. He gently parted the two cheeks to expose the furl of the boy's anus. With the practiced swiftness of a medical professional, Jared grabbed the syringe off the cart and slowly injected the numbing solution into the boy's entrance. 

Soon the boy will come to love feeling of a well used hole, but for now, Jared wanted to keep his modifications clandestine. The boy will wake up tomorrow feeling slightly drowsy but will have no other indication of Jared's nighttime activities. After waiting a few minutes to ensure that the numbing solution had taken effect, Jared poured a generous amount of lube onto his gloved finger. He started out slowly, working one then two fingers into the boy's virgin hole. Jared spared a quick glance up at the boy's face, but he was sound asleep. Despite the initial tightness, the boy's channel opened easily, coaxed by Jared's persistent fingers and the muscle relaxants in the numbing solution. Jared added a 3rd than a 4th finger and started to twist and scissor the boy further open. He poured additional lube onto his hand and pushed the liquid further in, so when he finally removed his fingers the hole was wet and open. 

Oh god, Jared thought, as he stifled his growing erection. He had to keep his mind clear and objective if he was going to complete the procedure successfully. He took the specula from the cart and slowly edged the metal instrument into lubed up hole. Centimeter by centimeter, Jared slowly opened the specula so that the two arms of the instrument spread the boy even wider. He locked the instrument in place, the boy’s ass stretched wide open. Jared went back to the cart and carefully picked up the small petri dish of bio tissue he had prepared earlier in the lab. 

Jared had made a name for himself in the business by his mastery of bio tissue application. Invented several years ago by a drug conglomerate, bio tissue was originally designed to repair failing organs. The tissue was designed so that you could inject any genetic code into the sample and implant it into the patient’s body where it would grow and repair any existing damaged tissue. Even when Jared was back at medical school, he could see the wider possibilities of such technology and started experimenting with the new techniques before he graduated. Now he could implant a patient with the right kind of bio tissue and they would be sprouting wings or a tail within the week. But for the boy, Jared devised something a bit different. The boy would need to be trained slowly into his new role, and couldn’t suspect any tampering on Jared part. When Jensen finally accepted his role as bitch, he would need to do it with a full commitment of not only his body but also his mind. 

Jared took a pair of tweezers and carefully lifted the dime size piece of bio tissue from the petri dish. With careful precision, he felt with one finger until he found the rough spot of nerve endings that formed the boy’s prostate gland and placed the bio tissue sample in the boy’s stretched out hole. The bio tissue immediately took to the new environment and attached itself to the surrounding tissue. 

Jared stared at it for a moment. Such a tiny thing, but it would completely remake the specimen in the coming weeks. Jared had specially calibrated the implanted bio tissue to react to exclusively to canine pheromones. With a steady dose of dog semen or other bodily fluids from a dog, the bio tissue was designed to grow and merge with the surrounding tissue. Although Jared had never attempted to implant this particular kind of bio tissue before he hypothesized with the right care and maintenance, the specimen would ultimately only find sexual satisfaction from the canine species. He removed the specula and wiped boy’s bottom with a towel. Tomorrow, he would need to give the boy his first dose of canine fluids to make sure the bio tissue took.

With the first part successfully completed, Jared turned to the second step in the priming procedure. The microchip was not as invasive as the bio tissue that he had just implanted into the boy's channel, but it was much more crucial to the success of the experiment. He positioned the insertion gun at the base of the boy’s neck. The reinforcement hormones needed to be released as close to the brain as possible. 

Checking the alignment, he shot the microchip deep into the sub derma. The boy gave out a little moan but his eyes stayed firmly shut.  
Jared e then took a square of gauze from the medial cart and wiped the trickle of blood that was slowly flowing from the entry point. 

“Perfect, not even a mark.” he thought. “Now to test the functionality.”

“Harvey, come” 

The large dog rose from the rug and trotted over to the bed. 

“Up.” he patted the right side of the king size bed. 

The dog jumped up and flopped down beside the sleeping boy. Harley panted next to the boy’s face, clearly enjoying the indulgence of being allowed up on a bed. Jared picked up the microchip monitor from the cart. 

“Outstanding.” Jared whispered. The microchip was already releasing endorphin inducing hormones. As if on cue, a slight smile appeared on the boy’s face and his body unconsciously moved closer to the dog. 

That small movement was all the sign that Jared needed. The transformation had already begun.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was already streaming in through the heavy curtains when Jensen opened his eyes. He laid there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the opulent down duvet. He hadn’t felt this rested in months. All of the stress he’d been carrying around about school and money felt very far away. He buried himself deeper into the expensive sheets and sighed in contentment. He could definitely get used to this. 

His hand skirted across the embroidered top sheet, lazily tracing the swirls of thread and raw silk until it bumped into something soft and warm. 

“What the fuck?” 

Jensen turned to his side to find the doctor’s big mastiff taking up more than half the bed. 

“Oh, hey there boy.” Jensen laughed, “Should you really be up on the furniture?” The dog raised his head from his paws, his tongue lolling out his mouth clearly enjoying the soft bed. Jensen briefly wondered how the dog had gotten into the room. He could have sworn that he shut and locked the door last night. Several years of living in various rundown apartment complexes near campus made him careful about things like that. Maybe he’d forgotten this one time. Jensen was so exhausted last night that he literally collapsed into bed. Whatever the case, the dog was now here, and Jensen was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed on the furniture.   
“Let’s get you off the bed before the doctor finds you.” Jensen sat up and tried to shove the dog’s weight off the bed. “Down boy, down.” The dog gave Jensen a withering look and settled further into the folds of the sheets.

“Alright, alright I guess you’re staying put.” Jensen flopped down next to the dog. “But we’re both getting up in five minutes.” Jensen knew the doctor was fanatic about his schedule, and he didn’t want to be late for his first day. 

The air felt cold after being under the sheets and Jensen moved closer to Harley’s body heat. He absentmindedly started to stroke the dog’s fur, enjoying the sensation of the soft bristly hair between his fingers. “Just 5 minutes more” Jensen mumbled as he nestled his head into the pillowcase. He inhaled deeply, noticing that the sheets smelled great on this side of the bed, heady like dark pine and spicy incense. Dr. Padalecki must use some sort of expensive detergent. He took another deep inhale and felt his body relax into the smell.   
That’s when he noticed his morning wood. It wasn’t anything unusual for Jensen. Most days, he would wake up slightly hard, especially after a night dreaming about that cute red head in his Philosophy class, but his erection felt different today. With every inhale more and more blood pumped into his crotch until his erection strained painfully against his pajama bottoms. His body felt hot, like his arousal was radiating through every part of his body. He let out a shuttered breath as another wave of sensation seem to build up in his lower half and release through his body. Jensen rolled on to his back trying to get more air.

On its own volition, his right hand moved under the elastic waistband and he slowly started to touch himself. He started out slowly, feeling the weight of his balls then moving up to the taut stretch of his erection. He made long sweeping strokes up and down his length, come up and over the head and massaging the tip. Jensen had a stock standard collection of mental fantasies that he saved up for ‘private moments’ like this. He reached for them now, mentally rifling through the list of hot celebrities and pretty girls from class. His mind settled on the leggy, blond actress from that sitcom everyone was talking about lately. She had these sultry bedroom eyes that usually brought Jensen over the line, but today the mental image wasn’t having the same effect. He tried another fantasy, this time centered on the cute, alternative girl that worked at the local bookshop. He gripped himself more firmly as he thought about her shy smile and the way her tight t-shirts hugged her curves. His strokes became more frantic as the pressure built and built. His cock was leaking pre-come and he was almost painfully aroused but he couldn’t bring himself to completion. It was almost like something was holding him back.

Jensen’s free hand shot out searching for something, anything that he could hold on to and ground himself against the insatiable arousal. His fingers found the warm soft flesh beside him. He clutched on to the silky softness of the dog’s fur and the strong muscles underneath. With another frantic pump of his hand, Jensen pushed himself over the edge, the hot stream of come spilling over his fist and painting his stomach. Jensen felt spent, like he had run 100 marathons. That was one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He let out a relieved sigh and curled up closer to the right side, burying his face into the dog’s fur and the intoxicating smell of the sheets. 

In the corner, the small hidden camera whirled, as Jared zoomed in to get a better shot of the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this over 3 years ago, and I abandoned it because the story creeped me out. But as with most fantasies, the thoughts stick with you.   
> I've been slowly typing away at this strange little story, and now I have over 10 more fun filled chapters of pure smut. I'll start posting the new chapters every couple of weeks. I'll apologise beforehand on the slowness of my updates, but much like Dr Padalecki …I'm just evil like that.

   
Jared stared at the flickering images on the monitor. The boy was responding beautifully. It was always tricky when working with bio tissue. You could code the sample with specific genome sequences but how those traits would be expressed was always a surprise. That was one of the reasons why he found his work so compelling. Hard science combined with art. And this boy was going to be his masterpiece.

He turned back to the monitor. The boy was sprawled on the king sized bed with the big dog beside him. He had kicked off his boxers during his morning exertions, and Jared marveled at the perfection of the boy’s naked body. 

Jared clicked on the handheld voice recorder. 

"Bio tissue and neural implant introduced 8.25 hours ago. Specimen showing signs of successful implantation and acceptance. Sexual expression observed at 08:24 hours. Canine presence required for specimen to complete sexual act."

Jared put down the recorder. He knew it would take time for the bio tissue chemicals to spread through the boy’s body and fuse with his neuron receptors but these unconscious reactions were already a positive sign. The boy’s body was changing, even if he didn’t realise it. Now it was time to start the psychological training as well. 

Jared picked up the phone and dialed the guest bedroom’s internal number. 

"Good morning Jensen. I hope I didn’t wake you up." Jared purposely used his most friendly tone. Building trust and familiarity with the subject was critical in these early days.  
He watched on the monitor as the boy quickly sat up and covered his lower half.

"Oh no Dr. Padalecki. No sir. I was just getting out of bed."

"Good because we have a busy morning in front of us. Do you remember where the laboratory is? I pointed it out yesterday on our tour."

The boy made an affirmative noise.

"Meet me there in 15 minutes."

Jared hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He had to tread a careful line between being non-threatening and authoritative. Building trust was important, but he also needed to show him who was in control. 

Jared turned off the monitors and slid over the curtain separating the monitoring equipment from the examination room. Again he marveled at the medical set-up that Bernard was able to procure at such short notice. That man was infuriating at times, but he was a useful friend and a loyal client. Jared moved to the examination table to set up his implements.

The boy showed up exactly 15 minutes later. His hair was slightly damp from what Jared assumed was a very hasty shower, and droplets of moisture slid down the boy’s neck. He was beautiful, even under the harsh glare of the examination lights. Jared stepped forward and put on his best friendly grin. 

"Jensen, you made it. Ready for the first day?"

The boy looked around the examination room, and his eyes widened as he took stock of the various instruments Jared had laid out earlier. 

"Yeah, I think so," Jared said even as he took an involuntary step backwards.

"Now there’s nothing to be nervous about."

Jared slowly moved towards the boy, making sure to keep steady eye contact the entire time. It was no different than taming a skittish animal. 

"We’re only doing some preliminary tests today, so you don’t need to worry about anything." 

Jared spoke in a calm, steady voice until he was at the boy’s side.   
"I know this all seems a bit overwhelming," Jared said as he took the boy by the elbow and gently walked him towards the examination table.  
"But I want us to be a team. The best science comes from collaboration so we need to work as a partnership. Do you think we can do that?"

The muscles in the boy’s arm began to loosen as his face flushed "Yes, Dr Padalecki. I think I can."

"Good, I knew I picked the right person to help with this testing cycle. Now how about you hop up on the examination table, and we can get started."

The boy responded to the compliment with a shy smile and hopped on to the table. It was even easier than Jared hoped. The right amount of comfort and reinforcement was all that was needed. 

"Alright, let’s get started." Jared wheeled over his tray of implements. 

"We won’t be using all of these tools today, but it’s important that you get used to the look of all of them." The boy glanced at the tray.

"See nothing too scary. You should remember that I may not always be able to tell you the reason why I’m doing something – we try to adhere to the highest test controls. You’ll need to trust me on some things. Do you trust me Jensen?"

"Yes sir, I trust you," Jensen said softly.

"Good, because I trust you as well. We’re going to be great partners. Now can you take off your shirt and pants for me? Just put them on the side here."

Jared saw a look of confusion cross the boy’s face at the command, but Jared had already laid the foundations. Now anything less than following Jared’s orders exactly would seem like a break in trust. For a kid that was obviously overlooked by his family and society, deep relationships like the one that Jared was trying to foster were probably rare. The boy would do anything to please Jared and keep in his high esteem. 

Jensen fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, then neatly folded it and put it where Jared indicated. He pulled down his pants but kept his socks and boxer shorts firmly in place. Jared allowed him these few modesties for now. They had plenty of time to break these bad habits.

Jared ran through the usual medical check-up: heart rate, blood pressure, pulse, reflexes. He didn’t really care about recording any of this basic information, but the familiar medical routine put the boy at ease. 

As Jared wrote the last of the boy's vitals on his clipboard then set it on a nearby cart.

“I know I said that we were only going to do some preliminary tests today, but I would like to start you on the medication as well. The sooner we start the regimen the better. It's best to get several months' worth of data recorded. Would this be ok with you?"

Jared watched as the boy's checks flush with nervousness. 

"I swear it won't hurt a bit. No needles, I promise."

Jared could see that the boy was mustering his courage. There were so many things about the boy that were soft and compliant, but after all he had been through in his life, there was an undercurrent of resilience. He was going to make a worthy mate for Harley. 

"Yes, you're right. We should probably start today," the boy mumbled looking down at the floor. The boy was apprehensive but was trying to hide his fear.

"That's excellent. Now the first part of the drug combination needs to be taken orally. Please stick out your tongue."

The boy looked at the blunt syringe then up to Jared's face. He could see the boy's courage ebb away.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but what is in there? Is there going to be any side effects or I don't know…" The boy looked down searching for the words, "anything dangerous?"

Jared could see that the boy needed reassurance. Though eager to progress the experiment, Jared knew most prudent course of action was to take it slow. Animal training was based on trust, and the work he was doing now to build that relationship would prove beneficial in the later stages of the boy's transformation. Jared set the syringe aside and looked at the boy.

"You know I can't tell you exactly what this medication is or what it may or may not do. I have to maintain the controls of the experiment. But I can promise you this, it's nothing dangerous. This compound when through extensive laboratory testing before we even considered it for human. Plus it is all natural compounds."

This drew a small nod from the boy.

"Think about it this way Jensen. What you are doing may be helping a great many people. All drugs have to go through clinical trials. The work that we are doing today, may help cure someone of a disease in a few years' time."

"I never really thought of it that way."

"Advancing research, making people's lives better -that's some of the reasons why I went into medicine in the first place."  
Jared smiles finding a hint of truth in what he said. He really was making people's lives better. For his clients, he was giving them what they had dreamed about for years-a fantasy turned into reality. And for the subjects that he worked on, wasn't he bettering their lives as well? Most of the specimens came from the outskirts of society. Wouldn't it be better to be the fulfillment of someone's deepest fantasies instead of being an outcast?

"So what do you say? Do you trust me?"

"Yes sir I do," There was more confidence in the boy's voice than a moment ago. Jared took that as his permission. He picked up his syringe again. 

"Open up." The boy did as he was told and Jared dispensed a few droplets of the thick white mixture on the boy's tongue. 

"Now how was that?"

"Augh that tastes awful - like salt mixed with battery acid."

"Oh it probably wasn't that bad." Jared teased. "Who knows, you may even grow to like the taste. Now take off your boxers and I will prepare the second part of the dosage."  
The boy's eyes widened.

"Take off my what? Why?" The flustered look of surprise was adorable on his young , smooth face.

"The oral component was only part of the trial dosage," Jared explained patiently. 'We need to test various response rates across a number of different delivery methods. Medications have wildly different efficacy rates in relation to how they are administered and adsorbed."

The boy slowly nodded his head. Jared could see that he was still not comfortable with the idea.

"But why do I need to take off my underwear?"

"The second part of the dosage needs to be administered rectally. Is that going to be a problem?" Jared kept his voice even but he added a hint of disappointment in it, like Jensen wasn't living up to his expectations. 

The boy's show of stubbornness crumbled under Jared's mild rebuke. Silently the boy hopped off the exam table and removed his boxers. His hands immediately moved towards his crotch, but Jared glimpsed the boy's well-formed penis and testicles. Truthfully, Jared had no idea what the bio tissue changes would do to the boy's genitals. That amount of unpredictability inherent in bio tissue grafting was part of the reason why Jared loved to work with it. But he could see that, for now, the boy was well hung. It would be a pity if the bio tissue led to shrinking that length but Jared was sure that the boy would find pleasure in other ways soon enough.

Jared smiled at the boy radiating positive reinforcement. "Very good. Now if you can just come over to the examination bench were can get started."

Jared motioned to the specially designed breeding bench, custom ordered weeks ago in anticipation of the boy's arrival. It had a soft padded base where the boy could bend over comfortably but low enough to the ground that when the time came, Harley would have easy access to his mate. Jared kept the design of the bench simple and clinical so that it would appear to be merely a piece of medical furniture. 

"When you are ready, bend over the bench. You can rest your knees here and fold your arms underneath your head."

The boy hesitated then awkwardly walked towards the bench, careful to keep his hands in front of his crotch and his back to the wall. Jared laughed.

"Jensen, I'm a medical doctor. I know what the human body looks like. You don't need to be shy around me. Trust me, I've seen it all before."

The boy smiled at the doctor as if acknowledging his foolishness. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the boy said but left his hands firmly in front of his groin. Jared would need to work on lowering the boy's inhibitions but the priority today was to set the a routine.

"Kneel here and place your arms across here." 

Jared was gentle with his instructions but insistent. He didn't want the boy to see this as optional in any way. The boy stood there for a moment then awkwardly knelt on the bench. The way that the kneeling pads were placed forced the boy to spread his legs out wide, giving Jared a good view of his hole and dangling cock. The boy stiffly sprawled over the bench, the tension of his body obvious in every clenched muscle down his back and legs. He needed to relax, Jared thought and reached into his lab coat for the microchip monitor. Soon, the microchip would be releasing the mood elevating hormones naturally in coordination with the bio tissue but for the first few days, Jared would need to program it to respond to the right behaviour. 

"That's good Jensen, very good. Just hold that position for a minute while I ready my equipment." 

As Jared spoke, he keyed in several commands into the microchip monitor. 

The effect was immediately visible. The tight muscles along the boy's shoulders softened and he sighed in contentment as his head rested more firmly on the bench pad. Jared looked at the monitor. The boy's dopamine levels had risen by .5%. With regular training, the microchip would start recognising good behaviour and reward accordingly. This combined with the bio tissue fusing with his neural pathways would change the boy both inside and out. The early results were already promising.

Jared wheeled a stool over to the prone boy. 

"I'm going to prep the area before I administer the dosage. This may feel a bit cold." The boy nodded but Jared could see that the microchip chemicals were making him mentally as well as physically relaxed. 

Jared put on his gloves and coated several fingers with lube. Even though he had done this just the night before, Jared cock stiffened as he breached the boy's hole. The patient underneath him let out a cry of surprise.

"Take deep breaths and try to relax Jensen. I know that this may feel weird but it will be over soon." The boy gave a nod and Jared could feel the muscles relax slightly. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of the boy's entrance reassuring and explaining that this was all part of the medical procedure. In and out, in and out -Jared opened the boy up with deliberately slow and even movements. He added a second finger and twisted them around. The boy underneath him let out a surprised yelp and tried to scoot away. 

"Doctor, please, I'm sorry… It's just…" The boy panted as Jared's fingers thrust into him. Looking down, Jared could see the boy's problem. His cock had grown hard and it was now straining against his belly.

"Jensen," Jared said in a calming voice, "your reaction is perfectly normal. Stimulation like this often elicits a sexual response. Remember what I told you, I've seen it all before." Jared slowly pulled his fingers out.

"Now hold tight, we are almost finished." Jared could see the boy squirming on the bench, trying to stifle his growing erection. With the loss of the digital stimulation, the boy's hard-on relaxed slightly, but as Jared inserted the blunt syringe into the boy's hole, his cock stiffened again. Jared let the boy get used to the feeling of being breached then slowly he depressed the syringe plunger. White liquid was pressed into the waiting entrance, and the boy bucked his hips in response.

"Almost finished. Just a little bit more." Jared soothed as the boy writhed underneath him. 

"Ahh, doctor, sorry I.." the boy's rambling was cut off by one final thrust of his hips. Jared looked down. The spend from the boy's ejaculation had pooled underneath his body on the floor. The boy's face was streaked with embarrassed tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just so…" Jared cut him off kindly. 

"Calm down Jensen and don't worry about it. The prostate gland is very sensitive for many men. I would think it odd if there wasn't some sort of response." Jared looked between the boy's legs. Even though it had slightly softened, the boy's dick was still excited. Jared hoped that it was due to the load of canine semen that was just shot into his ass but only with repeated dosages would he substantiate his theory.

Jared pulled out the syringe and quickly replaced it with a thin plug. 

"Ok, Jensen, all done. You did great for first time."

The boy laid still on the breeding bench, his ass still raised in the air in the presenting position.

"Uh doctor?" the boy stammered. "I don't know how to ask this, but is there still something up my butt?"

"Oh, right, yes. It's a simple medical stopper. It's designed to ensure that the medication is 100% absorbed. It's not uncomfortable for you, is it?"

The boy slowly squirmed from side to side, testing the new feeling of invasion.

"It would severely reduce the efficacy rates if we left it out," Jared warned with a hint of authority and command in his voice.

Finally the boy stood up. Jared noticed that even though the procedure was completed, the boy's cock hung half hard between his legs. He swayed from side to side, slightly unsteady on his feet. 

"Yeah, I guess it's not too bad. How long does it have to stay in?"

"Just till mid-day. You can take it out yourself, or just stop by the lab and I can take it out for you."

The boy shook his head. "No, I think I can manage myself."

"Good, That's what I thought." Jared started to clear away the used instruments. "You're free to get dressed now."

Jared hid a small smile as the boy realised that he was still nude. He quickly grabbed his jeans. Jared noticed with interest that his cock was still slightly erect as the boy pulled the pants on. If his theory was correct, the canine semen currently trapped in his channel would stimulate the bio tissue for hours before it was fully absorbed. The boy was in for an interesting morning. 

"Right. Go and enjoy the rest of your day. And take Harley with you. He knows his way around here better than anyone. Isn't that right?" Jared opened the door, and the large dog bounded into the room nearly knocking the boy to the ground with his enthusiasm. 

Jensen reached down and absently stroked the Harley's ears as the dog sniffed the boy's crotch. 

"Now you two have fun, and don’t get into too much trouble," Jared said.

"Thanks Dr. Padalecki," the boy said. "And thank you again for this opportunity. I really appreciate you giving me a chance."

"Not at all Jensen. The pleasure is all mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen hurried down the hallway, Harley quick at his heels. The morning examination wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but still, Jensen didn’t want to spend any more time than he had to in the laboratory. All that equipment made him nervous and medical testing wasn't exactly a cake walk. 

And oh God, he didn’t even want to think about all that white stuff that he had to shallow. The thought made him gag. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room to wash out his mouth. If everyday was like today, he was going to have to get some stronger mouthwash. He could still taste the acidity the medication on his tongue. 

Jensen rounded a corner and tried to remember the way back to his room. This place was so massive. Jensen had no idea how he was ever going to learn his way around the spralling complex. 

He took a right at the next hallway but Harley yipped in disapproval.

"Did I take a wrong turn boy?" Jensen asked as he reached down to scratch the dog's ears. Jensen looked around him and realised the dog was right. He distinctly remembered coming down the other way this morning. Dr Padalaski was telling the truth this morning. Harley did know his way around the complex.

Jensen turned the other way, shaking his head at his absentmindedness. Usually he was so good at details, but today he felt like he was thinking through a fog. Maybe he was just working through his embarrassment from the morning session. He couldn’t believe what happened during the rectal examination. His face flushed just thinking about it. How could he have not only gotten hard but had come all over the laboratory floor? He could have died at that moment. Thank God Dr Padalaski was so professional or it could have been even worse. But still he wasn’t looking forward to going back to the laboratory and doing it all over again this evening. 

Jensen shook his head and scolded himself in his head. He knew this wasn’t going to be 100% easy and reminded himself about all the reasons why he was there - free room and board all summer and a big pay check at the end. He tried to fix those motivations in his mind. All he had to do was to get through the next couple of weeks. Jensen knew the best way to pass the time was to stay busy and he picked up the pace to get back to his room and get his books. He was determined not to waste the summer and had created an elaborate study and research plan to structure his thesis work over the next few weeks. If he stuck to his plan and was really diligent with his research, he was sure that he could have a rough draft of his thesis completed by the end of summer. 

With renewed enthusiasm hurried back to his room, though he had to slow his pace down considerably by the time he got to his door. The medical stopper in his ass was rubbing on a particular spot every time he moved, and he could feel his dick had grown hard again. Jensen struggled to keep his erection discrete in case a passing servant would come by and notice. After the incident in the lab, Jensen had enough embarrassing moments for the day. Jensen clasped his hands in front of him and walked slowly making sure not to jostle the medical stopper.

"Deep breaths," Jensen cautioned himself as he opened the door to his room. Harley of course followed him inside and after making sure the door was locked, Jensen undid his fly. He looked down at the strained fabric of his boxers. What the hell was going on with him today? Like most guys his age, he had the occasional morning wood or the mid-day wank but this was just ridiculous. He had never been this aroused in all his life. It felt like he had been at least slightly hard all morning. He tried to push it down with his hand but the simulation from the contact just made it worse. 

"Think unsexy thoughts, Think unsexy thoughts." he chanted at himself as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine his elderly European Lit professor in skimpy lingerie. His mind conjured up a grotesque picture of his teacher, the wrinkled sags of her stomach and tits straining against lacy bra and panties. The image was beyond disturbing and he could feel his erection slowly easing. He opened on eye and peered down towards his crotch. Harley's face looked up at him. The dog had settled by his feet and Jensen could almost swear that the dog was smiling, laughing at his uncomfortable position.

"It's not funny," Jensen said and the dog smiled wider allowing his tongue to flop out to the side. Jensen adjusted himself, moving his slowly deflating cock off to one side so that it wouldn’t rub so much on his jeans. Dr. Padalaski was probably right. It was the simulation from the medical stopper. He just had to hold out till mid-day when he could take it out, and everything would go back to normal. He gingerly walked over to where he left his backpack of research books, careful not to let his ass cheeks further simulate the stopper inside him. 

"You can do this," he said giving himself a pep talk. Feeling horny for half the day wasn't such a bad side effect. It was much better than having a tube up your nose for the duration of the medical testing, like those guys he knew freshman year. It might even be a little fun.

Jensen bent down and grabbed his books.

"Come one boy, let's find a place to study," Jensen called as he left his room and turned right towards the eastern wing. The dog padded silently behind him, every now and again sniffing the air, like a hunting dog catching a scent.

Jensen made it to around 10 o'clock before he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He had spent the morning in the house's expansive library. It had been wonderful having his own space to study, somewhere quiet and peaceful. Nothing like the noisy coffee shops or the crowded central library back in New Harvest. The manor house's library was paradise in comparison. Its deep mahogany doors and the book-lined walls seemed to muffle external sound making it seem like a completely different world. The room was filled with a long tables where Jensen could spread out his thesis materials and had an assortment of plush chairs for more casual reading. Jensen couldn’t imagine designing a more perfect place.

But despite the calmness of his surroundings, he was finding it difficult to concentrate. He felt on edge, anxious in a way that he couldn’t quite describe. Even the leather wingback chair that had looked so comfortable that morning, felt like sandpaper on his skin. 

Jensen gingerly pushed himself out of the chair, careful not to jostle the stopper in his ass and stretched his arms above his head.

"I don’t know about you, but I need some fresh air," Jensen said looking down at the dog laying at this feet. Throughout the morning, Harley had stayed by his side. He didn’t know why the dog decided to stick with him instead of exploring the house or finding the doctor in his study, but Jensen was glad for the company. After a low whistle from Jensen, the dog stood up, stretched and padded to the door. Jensen knelt down until he was eye level with the dog and ruffled the big mutt's ears. 

"What do you say boy? Do you want to do some exploring?"

After a few wrong turns, Jensen finally found a door that led outside. In the bright mid-morning sun, the gardens were more spectacular than he had remembered from the doctor's quick tour yesterday. There was a swimming pool and sprawling formal English garden with tall rectangular hedges edging the grounds, giving the property a sense of complete privacy. Not that the cover was needed. The nearest neighbour lived least 30 miles away from the facility. The large house was surrounded by woods and fields, but little else. The sleepy university town of New Harvest seemed like a bustling metropolis compared to here. But to Jensen, it was perfect. He breathed in the fresh country air and he could almost feel the stress that had been building up over the past 3 years fall away. For the next few weeks, he didn’t have to worry about college exams or scraping enough money to make rent for his shitty apartment. Other than the daily medical check-ups, his time was his to do as he pleased. 

Jensen chose a path at random and started to walk through the formal section of the gardens. The fresh air was clearing his head and it even seemed to help with the slight problem of his near constant arousal. He followed the path at random, taking a left and then a right through the hedge lined trail. 

After making another series of turns the hedges opened up to a secluded meadow. Unlike the other areas of the manicured garden, this place was left relatively natural. Grass and wild flowers dotted the field. Leafy trees and tall hedges surrounded the open grass making Jensen feel secluded, like he was completely cut off from the outside world. Harley bounded out into the clearing and Jensen ran after him. He chased the dog, playing a halting game of tag through the patches of tall grass and wild flowers. Harley looked like a puppy as he weaved across the meadow, his tongue lolling out in a lopsided smile. The dog sprinted away from Jensen only to double back and pounce his playmate before speeding away again. Jensen caught up with the dog and tackled him to the ground in a playful hug. They collapsed in the soft grass, both of them panting from the exertion. Jensen snuggled into Harley's fur and inhaled deeply the clean scent of his fur and grass. This was what happiness smelled like. 

Jensen rolled on his back and rested his head on Harley's soft underbelly. The summer insects and the muted beating of Harley's heart were the only sound. Jensen sighed with contentment. He had only been at the facility for less than 24 hours, but it felt much longer. This place was wonderful, so quiet and peaceful. As he pulled in another deep breath, and his mind cleared of any of his lingering worries. There was a freedom in not having any expectations. For the next few weeks, his only commitment was to show up at the doctor's lab twice a day. That was it. The expectations of his mother, the pressure he put on himself during the school year, even the embarrassment of the morning's medical examination - all of those stresses seemed to slip away as he laid in the soft grass with the dog. As Harley's breathing slowed to a slumbering cadence, Jensen let the sounds of the cicadas lull him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"I know you're up to something Padalecki. Something big. And I want in." 

Jared switched to speaker phone and went to make himself a cup of tea. This was the third time Bernard had called in the same number of days, and the man was grating on Jared's last nerve. 

"Bernard, as I told you numerous times, I am conducting a simple experiment. One that needs complete isolation and absolutely no outside influences. I will share with you my findings once the experiment is complete."

Of course, that last part was a lie. If the boy lived up to even half of his potential, he wouldn't even consider sharing him with a lowlife like Bernard. The experiment was now well into its second week, and while progress had been painfully slow, Jared knew he was on the right track. In a few months' time, the boy would be a masterpiece, transformed from the inside out. But for now, his project needed privacy and space. Not the heavy-handed meddling from an oaf like Bernard.

Jared clearly recalled the last specimen Bernard commissioned, the girl who turned out to be a Senator's daughter. Even if she hadn't been from a high-class family, Jared would have still taken her away and found an owner who would have actually treasured her. Jared closed his eyes and remembered what the poor thing looked like after only a fortnight in Bernard's care - cigarette burns up and down her legs and severe abdominal bleeding from extreme breeding sessions. 

The thought of Bernard even looking at Jared's sweet, innocent boy made Jared feel physically ill. He clenched the handle of the tea kettle as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"In the meantime, I thank you for your hospitality and ask that you respect my privacy."

"That's not good enough," Bernard demanded, "I know about the boy."

There was silence on the line as Jared let the information sink in. 

"Damn," he thought. Bernard was probably getting fed information from one of the servants. Jared could have kicked himself for such an obvious oversight. 

"Fine piece of ass, that one. I don’t know what's your angle is, but I want in."

"No, absolutely not."

"I'm risking my neck here as well. Letting you set up camp in Daddy's old summer house. I want a some of the action. What are you working on - just a straight up sex change? Maybe a cat boy? Something more extreme?"

Jared wrinkled his nose at Bernard’s prosaic suggestions. The man couldn’t even conceive what Jared was trying to achieve with his experiment. 

"Nothing as crude as that. Now, no more questions. Unless you want the FBI to receive an anonymous tip about the disappearance of a certain Senator’s daughter."

There was a moment of silence on the other line then Bernard hissed, "You're not so innocent. You could go down for that as well."

"I assure you I cleaned up my tracks in that affair far better than you did. That's because don’t just think with my cock. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my work."

Jared pressed the call end button on his phone. Bernard was becoming an increasing problem. Jared knew that he could only hold the threat of releasing evidence to the FBI for so long, before Bernard would call his bluff. The disappearance of the girl Bernard kidnapped could certainly be traced back to Jared if the authorities knew where to look. Eventually, he would have to cut ties with Bernard and change locations. But he was hesitant to do so now, given the current slow progress of the patient. Jared blew on his tea as he picked up his recorder. He needed to focus on one problem at a time.

"Day 10 of experiment. Minimal progress across all success criteria. Subject appears to have acclimated to the new environment, however substantial measurable changes to behavior or physiology continues to be unobserved."

Jared put down the tape recorder and took a sip of tea. He knew he was going into uncharted waters when he set out on this experiment, but the lack of clear results was maddening. After the implantation of the bio tissue and microchip, the initial results were so promising. It was clear that the boy's level of arousal had increased, and when activated, the microchip could modulate the boy's overall state of mind. But these were such small steps on what Jared hoped to be a complete transformation. 

Jared picked up the recorder again.

"Observational note, while physical and behavioural changes remain elusive, the wider phycological impact of implants is not yet known. New cognitive pathways may already have begun to be established without corresponding behavioural changes. Further observation required to validate this theory."

The recorder clicked off. Jared ached to know what was going on in the boy's head. He had theorised that the new neural pathways would have started by now, changing the boy's thought patterns to be more submissive and open to suggestion. But again, that was only a theory and without any substantial evidence to back it up, he was left with nothing. That didn’t mean the changes weren’t happening. Jared just didn’t have the capability to monitor the boy 24 hours a day. There were so many variables in the experiment and any one could tip the boy over the edge. Jared tapped his fingers on the table, strategizing his next move.

"After consideration, I have decided to introduce further simulation to the test subject with the hope to observe more rapid physical and behavioral changes."

Jared put down the recorder, still unsure about his decision. He had been dosing the boy with a steady diet of canine pheromones for the past 10 days during their morning and evening exams. The boy had been getting hard, and had even had a repeat performance of the first time he was dosed anally, with the floor of the lab covered in his come. However, Jared knew if he wanted to see more rapid changes, he would need to introduce more stimulation. However, there was always the risk of the boy becoming suspicious. He needed a way to increase the training while the boy was unconscious of the fact.

As Jared sat and drank his tea, a simple and elegant solution presented itself. A slow smile spread across his face, thinking about how enjoyable this new application method would be. He would begin the new regimen tonight, after the entire household had gone to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen leaned back in his chair, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sunlight streaming through the library windows. He had been at the research compound for only 2 weeks, but he felt more comfortable here than anywhere he’d lived in the past 5 years and he already dreaded the end of summer vacation. 

Dr. Padaleski’s schedule was hard to get used to at first but after the first few days Jensen got the hang of it. He now took comfort in the routine – up by 8 am, examination and dosing in the morning, study in the afternoon and then another session with Dr Padaleski before an early bedtime. There were no bills to worry about or constant fights with his step-father. Everything was just so simple here. It didn’t even feel like a research facility. Other than the doctor’s lab, the compound looked more like a five-star hotel than a hospital.

In this environment, Jensen’s earlier fears of medical testing soon fell away. He was half convinced that he was in the control group and the doctor was just giving him placebos. Other than some really intense dreams, he couldn’t see a difference in his health, but he guessed that was for the best. This was going to be the easiest $40k he was ever going to make. 

Jensen reached down and absently petted Harley’s ears. The dog was another reason he liked this place. After the first day, Harley became his constant shadow. The doctor said the dog usually didn’t take that quickly to new people, but Jensen must be a special exception. Jensen scratched behind his ears, and the dog started to lick his hand in appreciation. Jensen’s shyness meant that he didn’t really make friends easily but with Harley, there was none of that social pressure to be cool or fit in. Jensen knew that it sounded fucked up, but he felt closer to Harley than most of his friends back in New Harvest. Harley’s tongue felt rough as he lapped Jensen’s fingers, but he let the dog continue. It felt good in a way, like they were becoming closer.

Jensen momentarily stopped petting the dog to turn the page. He was working through a really dense journal article for his thesis and he was finding that he had to read passages three or four times before he got the meaning. His mind had been wandering all afternoon, but he was determined to get through at least one more article before he called it a day. According to his schedule, he was on track to start writing his thesis draft next week which meant he needed to finish his preliminary research in the next few days. Jensen’s mouth moved slightly forming the words in the next paragraph and his hand moved to rest on his lips. He absently stroked his lower lip as he tried to tease out the meaning of the passage. 

“God, this article is dense,” Jensen thought as he tried to understand the author’s seemingly contradictory arguments. Why couldn’t academics just write what they mean instead of using all this flowery language? Jensen wet his lips as he tried to break down the author’s essential premise. 

Jensen licked his lips again and noticed a strange taste there, not all together unpleasant, but something salty and complex. Jensen stopped reading his book and ran his tongue across his lips again. The taste was there again, but more intense. It tasted warm, like one of his mom’s home cooked meals but with an earthiness that Jensen couldn’t place. Jensen sucked on his lower lip trying to identify the flavour. 

He brought his hand up to his mouth and tasted his fingertips with the tip of his tongue. The taste was there again but stronger. He put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked at the flavour. The taste exploded over his tongue and he instantly needed more. He inserted a second then a third finger in his mouth moving them in an out in a steady rhythm. The taste filled his mouth until he couldn’t think about anything other than chasing this sensation. Jensen’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he slowly slid off the chair to the ground. Whatever this was, Jensen didn’t want it to stop.

Harley moved closer to Jensen, apparently happy that he joined him on the floor. Jensen sucked his fingers furiously, but the taste was already fading. He wanted, no he need more of that taste. Harley scented the air and pushed his snout closer to the boy’s mouth. Jensen moaned in approval; he could taste that intoxicating essence in the air. The dog licked Jensen’s cheek and he leaned into the caress of its tongue. His face turned towards the animal and nuzzled its open mouth. At that moment, Jensen mind was filled with need. 

Somewhere, in the back of his brain, Jensen knew that this wasn’t normal. In his mind, he could see himself sitting on the floor, straddling the dog’s fore paws, pushing his face and mouth into the dog snout but the scene seemed very far away to him. The overwhelming need to get more of that taste obliterated any lingering thoughts.

Harley started to lick Jensen's face leaving a sticky trail of saliva down his cheeks. The boy opening his mouth as the dog dragged his tongue from chin to nose. The taste flooded into Jensen’s mouth and he hesitantly let his tongue hang loose hoping to catch more of the taste. Harley happily complied and pressed his tongue along the front of Jensen’s face. Jensen sucked at the dog's saliva, every wet slurp filling him with a sense of warm contentment. This was the taste he was looking for, the taste of comforting earthiness, the taste of home. 

A door slammed at the end of the hallway, bringing Jensen back to himself. What was he doing on the floor? How did he get down here? He looked at the dog and quickly stumbled to his feet. He remembered he was reading a journal article but then…the past few minutes were a haze. 

He looked down at Harley. The dog’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and Jensen got a distinct impression the dog was smiling. He felt a small heat light up in his lower belly, but he pushed it away. The whole afternoon was taking a turn for the weird. Probably best to pack up and call it a day. Jensen quickly gathered his books and hurried out the door making sure to give the dog a wide breath. He was probably just tired, that’s all. He had to remind himself that it was summer vacation. There was no use pushing yourself. 

Harley waited a second or two, then followed his soon-to-be mate out of the library.


End file.
